Electronic devices having touch screens (e.g., smart phones and tablet computers) usually allow a user to manage files displayed on the touch screen by touch operations. On the touch screen of the electronic devices, the files are often displayed as an icon.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional file managing operation. As shown in FIG. 1, to move a position of the icon displayed on the touch screen, for example, when a user moves an icon on the touch screen, the user can long-press an icon A on the touch screen. When the electronic device detects that the time duration for the long press on the position of icon A exceeds a predetermined threshold value, the electronic device can control the icon A on a pre-editing state. In this case, according to a sliding operation on the touch screen by the user, the electronic device can move the position of icon A. Similar processes can be performed to move icon A into a folder or another desktop.
In conventional methods of managing files on the touch screen, a user can only manage one file at a time. When multiple files need a same managing operation on a current interface, multiple operations need to be repeated one after another, which wastes a lot of time.